


In the Dog House

by TheGlassesAreAFacade



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Animal Shelter, F/F, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlassesAreAFacade/pseuds/TheGlassesAreAFacade
Summary: Alex is recovering from her broken tibia and goes to the animal shelter to aid her physical therapy.Sanvers Week Day 1





	In the Dog House

Reign. She had been terrorizing National City for months and the DEO finally thought they might have the jump on her. A fake bank robbery to lure her to them. A red sun grenade and a heavy kryptonite necklace to dampen her powers. It had to work. 

But for how long? It took mere seconds for Reign to overpower them. She took out the two agents who tried to hold her down. And then used their device as a whip with Alex’s tibia as collateral damage. 

Six weeks of recovery since the day Reign had broken Alex's leg, numerous physical therapy appointments later, and she was finally ready to get back to her normal life. She could not wait to get back into the field; paperwork was not her strength. Sure, she could be in the lab, but even after a while there she needed to be out in the field. 

Dr. Hamilton finally had signed off on Alex’s paperwork that she was ready for light physical activity. She should start working her way up to running again, but that walking for 30 minutes a day would dramatically increase her ability for a full recovery. 

It was a start. She was going insane sitting at home in her pajamas babysitting when she could be out there with Kara stopping Reign and bringing the city back to some semblance of normal.

Kara, the puppy that she is, insisted that the best way for Alex to recuperate was with a furry friend. Alex had thought about getting a dog, but was away from home so often that she thought it would be wrong to leave the dog alone so much. 

J’onn agreed that Alex probably needed an animal to keep her pace or else Alex would try to move to running too quickly. And insisted that if need be the DEO could handle it. They already handled Kara. 

Alex, though she didn’t show it outwardly, was happy to have something other than work and Kara to keep her company. 

Kara, however, was bursting with excitement about seeing puppies. Alex just wanted to find the right dog and be done with it all. She wanted a dog that was like her: strong, calm under pressure, but secretly loved a cuddle up. She was just hoping it wouldn’t take too long to find a dog like that. 

Alex took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.”

She opened the door to cacophony: mostly dogs and cats, but also a high pitched squealing in the direction of her little sister.

“Alex! Look at them! There are so many!! And they’re all just so TINY! We have to get this one” as she pointed to a little dachshund. “I just want to put it in a bun and eat it!!”

“Kara. No eating the puppies. I know you could pretty much eat anything, but these are not for you” she said with a slight smirk.

Kara pouted at Alex until she relented. “Fine. Just a nibble.”

They ventured further into the shelter looking in all the kennels for the right dog. There were dogs of all shapes and sizes there. They saw a little chihuahua who looked pretty cute, but Alex figured she wanted a slightly bigger dog, one she could eventually run with. A tiny dog didn’t seem like the right choice for her physical therapy. 

Alex loved big dogs but wanted one that she could carry if need be during her rehabilitation. As they continued on, they found the section for mid sized dogs. 

Alex walked by a few of the kennels. The first few dogs ran right up to the fence and tried to get to know their potential owner. All of these dogs seemed a bit too eager to meet her. She left Kara with the over excited dogs and continued down the row. At the very end was a quiet, shy dog. Alex couldn’t tell if the dog was curled up napping or annoyed at how loudly the other dogs were yapping away.

“You and me both!” Alex muttered. 

The dog perked up and slowly walked to the fence.

“Are you just as annoyed with all of these loud dogs as I am?”

The dog tilted her head and put her nose through the fence. Alex slowly put the back of her hand towards the wet nose and felt the dog sniffing around.

“Aren’t you so smart? Taking in your surroundings and not just trusting people immediately. I might know someone just like that.”

Alex turned her head to the right seeing Kara with a shocked look on her face. “What?”

“I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you use baby talk in my entire life.”

“I wasn’t using baby talk. Those were fully formed sentences.”

“You know what I mean, Alex. I’ve never heard you speak so lovingly towards anything. You know what that means right?”

Alex stared at her quizzically.

“I think you found your dog.”

Just as Alex was going to say some retort back the dog started to lick her hand which was still in the same position as it was when Kara started to talk to her.

“Maybe you’re right. She’s really sweet and calm, and she hasn’t barked once since I’ve been in front of her kennel.”

They stayed with the German Shepherd mix for another 10 minutes before they were able to get her into the puppy play room to officially meet one another. The dog already had a good sense of commands knowing how to sit, stay, and—completely unnecessarily— rollover.

Alex asked Kara if she would wait outside the room so that she could make sure one-on-one that the dog was the one for her. There was only one other person and dog in the playroom.

“German Shepherds are really good dogs.”

Alex looked at the other woman. She was playing with a small mutt with features of at least four or five different breeds. She looked kind of similar to the woman, in fact, she was beautiful, but it was hard place what her nationality might be.

“We have German Shepherds at work. They’re really smart.”

“Yeah, and this one isn’t quite as large since it’s a mix.”

“I’m Maggie, by the way,” as she extended her hand. 

Alex reciprocated. “Alex. So, are you a cop?“

“What gave it away?“

“Not many people work with dogs in their careers. It was a lucky guess.”

“What about you? What do you do?“

Alex froze for a bit. “I’m a doctor. Well, I’m a bioengineer, but I also have my degree in medicine, but I’m not practicing.”

Maggie whistled out. “That’s impressive! A double doctor!”

As Maggie had whistled, both dogs turned their attention to her.

“I probably shouldn’t whistle as I’m around so many dogs,” Maggie laughed. 

It was hearty. It was melodic. It was intoxicating and Alex needed to hear it again.

“So, what are you going to name her?” Maggie asked.

“How are you so sure that I’m going home with this dog?”

This whole time we’ve been talking she’s had her head on your lap and you’ve been absentmindedly stroking her ears. If I were that dog I do think I was going with you, too!”

That laugh. There was again.

Alex smiled to herself. “Gertrude.”

“No.”

Alex furrowed her brows as she looked up at Maggie. “What do you mean? ‘No’”?

“That’s a terrible name for a dog. I can’t stand by and watch a dog like this who obviously will be so loved have a terrible name. It’s just wrong.”

“Who says you have any authority over what I name my dog?”

“I don’t, but give me a day to convince you.”  
Alex balked at Maggie.

Maggie stated again, “Have dinner with me and I’ll convince you of another name for her.”

“And if you don’t convince me?”

“Then your dog will have a terrible name and you have to pick the location for our second date.”

Maggie smiled at her with two gorgeous dimples.

“Okay. You’re on.”

Alex walked into the shelter thinking she might come out with one thing to keep her company as she was recovering. Turns out she ended up with two.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my friend! 
> 
> Tumblr: theglassesareafacade  
> Twitter: theglassesrfake


End file.
